


Puppy Love

by vahisa1975



Category: Lokitty - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Barebacking, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little oneshot I wrote for Thorkys.  It has Lokitty and Labrathor getting it on and having babies.  It was inspired by this picture:</p><p>https://41.media.tumblr.com/bc464275ae6fef45287f7958054c17c9/tumblr_inline_o13365QbdE1s74pl4_540.png </p><p>A picture made by Asameshii I found reblogged on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeloky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeloky/gifts).



Lokitty used his tongue to give long, luxurious strokes to his hands and arms. He was completely naked, laying in a patch of sunlight on the floor in front of the glass doors that led to his porch, giving himself a tongue bath. His tail twitched happily back and forth as he lost himself in the ritual. It felt like he'd barely started when the doorbell rang. Black kitty ears sprung up alert and he frowned, not liking the interruption.

His long tail bristled as he forced himself from his comfortable spot and walked to the door. He knew his long, lean body was attractive and wasn't shy at all as he answered it bare. The second he saw who it was, Lokitty perked up. It was his next door neighbor, Labrathor. They'd grown up together and been friends all their lives. It wasn't normal for dog and cat people to be friends but Loki was more tolerant than most and Thor more accepting and loving.

His friend was taller than him and twice as broad, full of muscles. When the door was opened, his tongue lolled out and the blonde tail wagged harder. Lokitty always found him to be one of the most attractive people he'd met, which was probably why he never dated any of his own kind. Once he'd even caught himself looking at a golden retriever and it was at that moment he'd vowed to keep their relationship completely platonic.

"Hi Loki, I was lonely. Can we play?"

Lokitty examined his long, sharp nails.

"I was in the middle of a bath Thor," he said in a bored voice.

"Let me help, I can help," his friend said quickly, practically pushing his way inside.

The feline rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them.

"Are you really THAT lonely?" he intoned, swaying his hips and swishing his tail as he walked past the blonde.

Thor panted and nodded. Loki cast his eyes over him. HIs friend was wearing a tight red shirt and blue jeans with hiking boots. After a minute he shrugged and went back to his warm spot.

"Alright, you can help me get the spots I can't reach."

"You won't regret it, I'm going to give you the best bath ever," the blonde said happily.

Lokitty looked back to him and froze at the sight of the other man getting undressed. He was already completely naked.

"What are you doing Thor?"

HIs friend cocked his head and his tail slowed down as he looked at him with a small whimper.

"I was going to give you a bath and didn't want my clothes to get wet."

He had to think about it then chuckled.

"Not one of those baths. Cats take tongue baths."

Thor's face brightened when he realized Loki wasn't mad at him.

"Ok, that sounds like fun too."

How could he stay mad at someone so adorable? He opted to choose for ignoring him and going back to his grooming. Loki felt the warm body settle behind him and something sparked in his chest. The feeling made him pause. What they were doing was ok, wasn't it? It was just a BATH after all.  
His dark hair was pushed aside and a large sloppy tongue licked over the back of his shoulders. It made him shudder and he held back a giggle. Thor started to cover his back with wet caresses and he tried to block out any...unpleasant...things that stirred from it. Soon they were working in tandem at a steady rhythm and a purr came from his throat. His friend nuzzled the hollow of his back when he heard the noise, showing he appreciated that Loki liked what he was doing. The sign of affection bought a smile to his lips.

Lokitty let his eyes close as he dreamily lapped at the back of his hand, contentment flooding him. That was until he felt a long lick at his tail. The appendage went rigid and a small hiss escaped his lips. Not that he didn't like it, he was taken by surprise. Thor whimpered, thinking he did something wrong and his heavy tail thumped against the floor. Once he'd gotten over the shock, Loki reached behind him to scratch between the long, shaggy ears.

"You're fine, I just wasn't expecting it," he purred to the blonde.

The thumps grew faster as Thor perked up. His friend took up his licking again with renewed vigor, trying to please him. Well....Loki liked when people pleased him. He smirked and returned to his own grooming. But that hot tongue was too big to sweep over just his tail. His bottom was getting a thorough cleaning that was making those unwelcome pleasure chills stronger. 

Soon the blonde moved from his tail and focused on the rounded cheeks and Loki had stopped his own efforts without even knowing it. But then the thick muscle slipped into the crack and brushed against his entrance and Loki knew he had to stop this. Only he didn't want to. And...well....it was only a bath right? It sounded weak to his own ears but he went with it. The more Thor licked at him there, the more he...oh....his cock started to get hard. And then there was a damp feeling on his leg.

The cat man looked down to see his friend rubbing his uncut manhood against his leg. It was already dripping and as much as he didn't want to stop this, things were getting out of hand. Loki sprung up, his fur standing on end and hisses coming from his throat. Big blue puppy eyes looked back at him, wounded and confused. 

"Were you just _humping my leg_?" he breathed out angrily.

His friend looked guilty and down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

The feline stood in a huff.

"I think you should leave."

Thor jumped up as he walked toward the entrance of the house and grabbed him from behind. Their bodies were pressed together, he could feel every inch of that thick, veiny pole flush with the valley between his cheeks.

"Why are you so mad at me?" the blonde asked him.

"You know why. You're a dog and I'm a cat. We're not supposed to do these things together."

His friend's nose brushed against his ear as he moved closer.

"It's never mattered before. How many friends have we met like us? I can't remember any. And I love you. I've loved you my whole life. I want to mate with you."

Loki's eyes got big at Thor's confessions. It was true, he'd always longed for it, but he had enough self control to stop it from happening.

"Thor...you know that's impossible."

The other man's tail wagged hopefully and he reached down to grab the feline's cock, holding it against his body.

"You know you want to. Look how hard you are," he whispered before gnawing gently at his neck.

"Thor...." he moaned, knowing he was going to give in.

"Mmmm....Loki. Tell me I can fill you with my litter. I want us to have little Labrakitties running around all over the house."

He was broken. The idea of their beautiful half babies clawing at the furniture and playing fetch in the backyard killed him. Was it even possible since they were both male to have children? He wanted to find out.

"Yes Thor, yes," he sobbed, giving in.

"I want your babies, put them in me. Fuck me hard, my big strong puppy."

A low growl came from the other man and his tail snaked around a muscular leg. He could feel the vibrations of Thor's tail wagging excitedly. His friend backed off just enough to move and bring his cock to Loki's entrance, pushing in with one shove. He was still wet from the cleaning but the feline also felt a slickness oozing from inside him that coated his inner muscles. Whatever it was, it made the blonde slide into him effortlessly and he meowed loudly with pleasure. The other man took that as a sign of encouragement and began to rock into him slowly. A big hand came to rest on his belly and stroke it lovingly.

"I can't wait to see you swollen with our litter. I'm going to stuff you full of babies over and over again."

Loki's cock jumped and he brought a hand around to cradle the back of Thor's neck.

"Do it, make me your bitch. I only want your big hard dog cock inside me."

In that position they could kiss and their mouths crashed together hungrily, the blonde picking up speed. A small sound of happiness escaped him, swallowed by his love. The hand holding his member started to stroke it. Mewls of pleasure filled the air from him while a loud panting echoed behind him. Thor made love recklessly, pounding into the slender body under him, driven by his animal instincts. Loki knew this was what he needed. Sex with another cat person would be unfulfilling after this. 

The longer they coupled, the more he squirmed, needing to release the building pressure. He made a high pitched noise and scratched at the blonde's arms. Thankfully the other man seemed to like it, giving his cheek a sloppy lick. Strong hands held him by the waist, keeping him from writhing too far from where he was needed.

"Your little cat pussy feels so good. This is your first time isn't it? I can tell by the way I'm stretching you with my huge cock. You belong to me now Loki. Only I get to fuck you. Do you understand?"

He didn't want it any other way, but being told what to do made him hiss. Thor grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he was looking at him.

"Mine."

Loki bared his fangs at him but stayed silent. That only made the blonde drag his tongue over his mouth and nose. The feline sputtered and soon they were both laughing.

"Yes Thor, I'm yours," he finally breathed when air filled his lungs again.

"Just like you're mine. I better not hear of you humping other people's legs."

His friend used the hold on his hips to tug him back and slam harder into him. Loki gasped as his prostate was hit. Thor did it again and his tightened balls slipped into the feline's body. It had to be the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced.

"Never," Thor growled, biting his shoulder possessively.

"Good then do it! Fill me full of your babies! Make me cum while you put them in me. Make me love it!"

There was heavier panting and the grip on his body tightened. His cock was stroked even harder and this time he let the waves of heat roll over him. The blonde jerked, rutting into him and then he stopped, spilling his seed inside him with a howl. Loki cried out in a high pitched cat noise, shooting strings of cum all over his friend's hand. They stayed pressed together like that as they came down from their high. Thor couldn't pull out if he wanted to, his balls were trapped in the tight body that captured him. A nose nuzzled against his chin and the cat man smiled softly, reaching up to pet his hair.

"I meant everything Loki. I love you and want to have babies with you."

"I know Thor, I know," he whispered back, making the other man's tail wag faster.

"Then we can keep trying?" he asked brightly.

"What?" Loki gasped as he was picked up and carried with their bodies attached. He was set over the arm of the couch on his belly.

Thor proved his virility by taking him over and over again. And Loki loved every second of it. Then the blonde proved it again three months later when the feline found out he was pregnant. He had no way of knowing that his body was unique, having female organs on the inside. His lover was ecstatic to find out but they had to keep it a secret. Who knew what their children would be like?

Together they liquidated everything they owned and bought a house as far away from everyone as they could manage. It was surrounded by acres of land and they were pretty much isolated except for their phones and internet. Thor took care of him, catering to every need as he grew bigger. When the day came to have their litter, they brought a trusted friend they'd told about their situation who was medically able to help them through it.

In the end they had five babies. Each was a combination of their parents, two having kitty tails and three with labrador ones. One with a cat tail had dog ears and one was completely kitten. Two of the puppies had cat ears and one was full canine. Thor and Loki loved them all, fussing over them and licking them clean. They lay in bed snuggled together and Labrathor gave his unofficial husband a kiss. 

"Do you ever regret that first time?" he asked Lokitty.

His cat ears twitched nervously as he looked to his love.

"Of course not. Do you?"

Thor stroked his cheek as he answered.

"I could never regret being with you."

They kissed gently and both grinned down at a wiggling baby. Each of them knew they were going to have their hands full. He supposed that's what happened when you gave in to puppy love.


End file.
